


Triangulating a Treasure Trade

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Pinups, Shameless Smut, Smut, Theft, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: The lucky little hero had snatched the chart from her, but that's fine - she can negotiate easily enough...
Relationships: Link/Mysterious Girl
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Triangulating a Treasure Trade

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

“Aaannnddd SOLD!”

Zunari’s voice boomed through the hall over the bustle of its patrons. He reached all the way to the second floor, where a few patrons were watching the proceedings. Including a lovely young woman with short orange hair

“Here ends the auction!”

She set down her drink and gazed at the boy who’d sent the mansion into a furor. She’d dismissed him at the start as a potential mark, especially compared to the other bidders.  _ ‘Guess I shouldn’t be the one judging people,’ _ she silently admitted as she rubbed her shoulder through her shawl.

“Tonight’s EXTRA fabulous Treasure Chart goes to…Link for the price of 750 Rupees!”

Link - the name to the cute little face. A few years younger than her, but already weathered down with untold trials and adventure. It was clear that the biggest weight wasn’t his sizable wallet, or even the regal purple pommel and polished blue shield on his back.

But her interest wasn’t in his wallet or his trials, but his prize. She’d stolen a quick glance at the chart before Zunari had busied it away. From this current stretch called the Great Sea, it might as well have been worlds away. But for her, it was far from it. In fact, it was closer to home than she actually expected.

“For you lucky ones out there, and yes, yes, also for you not so lucky ones… Let me say thank you for your participation!”

She quickly stole away before the crowds could disperse. Her intent was to follow the boy until she could approach and coerce him to give her the chart. Just based on his age and a few furtive glances at the other women in the auction, she could guess a suitable form of payment to offer him.  _ ‘I have to get this one... No matter the cost,’ _ she declared.

The night was young, and the conversion rate between Rupees and Belly was quite high after all…

  
  


Link shut the door and basked in the cool night air. His fingers traced his newly acquired prize. He wasn’t sure if it really was one of the charts he needed, but it was worth a shot.  _ ‘Not like I can’t always find more Rupees,’ _ he silently chuckled.

He set off for the cafe bar to enjoy a nice helping of Gillian’s soup. It couldn’t hope to match his grandma’s, but it had its own charm that sat well with him enough. As he left the auction house behind, he was unaware that he had a spectator watching him go.

His pace was subdued, relaxed. Even with the weight of the world perched on his back, he found himself at peace. Aryll was safe, Medli and Makar were offering their prayers. Tetra...no, Zelda, was safe in the old Kingdom, and he was almost done collecting the charts he’d need to find the shards of the Triforce of Courage. Surely he could enjoy a single night, right?

“Excuse me?”

A light voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned to face the stairs leading up to the central plaza and nearly gawked at the beautiful sight descending to him. A voluptuous woman a few years his senior and a ways taller, yet she already carried herself with confidence and something...alluring.

Her attire suggested a finer breed. A simple but fine looking white dress that left her long legs exposed and was pulled taught against her neck by a string of pearls. An equally fetching shawl  hung down her otherwise bare shoulders and traced the curves of her back . The pearls around her neck and wrist shined in the moonlight.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I couldn’t help but see you at the auction,” she explained. Before Link could respond, she was already in his face with fire blazing in her eyes. “You looked so dashing, outdoing the entire room with a single bid like that!”

The woman made an about face from eager to sultry...alarmingly fast. “So...could I take a look at that chart? Pleeease?”

The way she drew out her ‘eee’s spoke to him on a base level. Before he could find an excuse to rebuke her, she was already leaning down and walking her fingers up his arm. He felt her nails lightly dig against his skin, even through his tunic sleeves.

The woman smiled - an impure, almost predatory smirk. “I promise I’ll make it worth your while…What do you say?”

Before Link could speak, she was already dragging him back. Back towards the little dock on the side of the mansion. The young hero mentally sighed through his yearnings.  _ ‘This is definitely a trap…’ _

  
  


_ ‘W-Worth it!’ _

The sensuous woman was hunched over him, firmly latched on his lips. Her hand fisted the back of his head and bunched up in his hair. His palms were caressing her curvy hips. Their tongues classed as she fought to ravage his mouth.

The two were huddled on the small dock, against a cluster of crates and barrels. The ship that’d dropped them off had long since departed, leaving them free to indulge until tomorrow morning. The lights from the manor’s windows beamed down on them, casting deep shadows.

She leaned in, letting him lead the way. Her eyes traced down his body for any signs of where the chart could be. The woman gave him full, unfettered access to her shapely body, justifying it as a worthy payoff. He was no pirate - just an honest kid that was caught up in her little scheme. She’d still be taking the chart of course, but she wouldn’t leave him empty-handed.

Link felt her reach for his belt and fumble it open. Her hand reached under his tunic for his trousers. She felt his bulge, making her pause.  _ ‘T-That feels...nah, it can’t be THAT big...could it?’ _

She broke away, leaving a string of spit between them. Now on her knees, the woman gently pushed him back against the wall while she busied herself with his pants. Link was still in a daze, leaving her free to work.  _ ‘Almost...there!’ _

...

_ ‘Where was he hiding this?!’ _

She reached out and gingerly touched his cock. Her dainty hand could barely even cover half of his shaft, even mostly flaccid. Her bravado evaporated in an instant, replaced by a sense of uncertainty… and interest.

Link groaned at her soft touch. Her almost satin fingers caressed his length with a touch that was both soothing and enticing. She shuffled closer and brought her hot breath over his crown.  _ “hoooh...hoooh…” _

He wondered what the woman would do - would she tease him with her tongue or pepper him with kisses? That was what  _ she  _ tended to do whenever he came by. She wasn’t just gonna go straight to sticking it - aaaaand there she went.

His cock filled her mouth. With a good handful left to spare. She wasted no time and started bobbing her head. Her tongue ran over his shaft and bathed him in spit.  _ “Mmph, Mmph~” _

She didn’t even try to mask her sounds, letting the rolling sea act as a cover. Link was far more cautious as he grit his teeth to cover his grunts. His knuckles dug against the wall, actually dislodging a brick or two. The woman paused at the faint  _ crunch _ , but swiftly resumed her swaying.

Her hands aimlessly stroked his body, at least that’s what it seemed. In truth she was frisking him for her real prize, even as she swallowed more and more of his cock. Her fingers brushed over a bag full of crumbs and fruits - nothing. Next she gingerly stroked around the outlines of some intricate shapes and long rods - nada. She winced when her roaming digits tapped the pommel of his sword -  _ definitely _ not. She huffed in frustration  _ ‘Where did you hide it, you cheeky little devil…’ _

Changing tactics, she pulled her head up his shaft, letting her pursed lips drag against his skin. She reached back and grabbed his ass, pulling him closer. Her fingers stayed in place, lest she cause him to become suspicious of her actions.

She paused her bobbing long enough to pull down her top, letting her breasts spring free. Link was shocked to discover that instead of a bra, she had a striped bikini top on that strained against her chest. gawked as she shimmied up to him and plunged his shaft under her tits. Her arms stretched behind as she continued her work.

Her lips suckled his glans, swirling her tongue over his slit. She gave her chest a shake, bouncing him between her boobs. His gasps were like music to her ears. In fact, everything about this was actually turning out to be quite pleasant - the steady roar of the waves, the soft lights from above, even the gentle breeze that sent shivers up her bare back.

Link uttered a low groan. This mysterious woman was keeping him on his toes - always changing her antics up at a moment’s notice. She seemed more leisurely in her ministrations now - less methodical and more spontaneous, but never really reaching above a languid pace. She was enjoying herself now, and kept him near the brink on the sheer value of her technique.

The dock was suddenly dark as the lights above went out. The two were now in total shadows, blanketed only by the stars, the moon, and the occasional flicker from the lighthouse above. But they could still see each other, if only by the barest detail and featureless silhouette.

She reached up to tuck a few spare locks of hair back behind her ear. Her hand returned to his side and accidentally brushed against one of his pouches and the tightly coiled bundles within. An unseen smile stretched across her face.  _ ‘There it is…’ _

And there he went.

Weeks and weeks of pent up lust was stuffed in her mouth. She struggled to swallow his thick spunk in time. She couldn’t stop his seed from dribbling out of her plugged mouth and onto her perky breasts. Finally she couldn’t hold back any more and had to release him with a gargled gasp.

His hot cum splashed across her face, making her wince. Her mouth stayed open as she accepted rope after sticky rope in the bubbling pool within her teeth. Her tongue twitched with every strike, sending ripples across the syrupy surface. A few shots managed to reach her hair and clung to her short, orange locks.

Link drooped over, gasping for breath. His body was trying to adjust to the orgasmic shock that had overtaken him. It really had been far,  _ far, _ too long since he’d had a night with a girl - too many weeks out on the sea with only a grouchy talking boat for companionship. 

The woman was busying herself coughing out his spunk into the sea. She didn’t necessarily mind his taste, but didn’t really feel trying to swallow anymore than she already had. Her fingers dug wads of cum out of her hair.  _ ‘Great...I’m gonna need an honest to god shower to get all this stuff out.’ _ she lamented.

She was weighing her options now that she’d located her target. She had no weapon on her, and she couldn’t really expect to get away in these heels. Her best bet for procuring her treasure was to lull him into a tired state - one where she could take what she needed and be on her way.  _ ‘Well, it didn’t take me too long, so maybe I could just….wait, no’ _

_ ‘No, no, no, no.’ _

The woman turned, hoping to catch him off guard. One blow to the back of the head should suffice. He’d wake up with a headache, but no other harm should come to pass. In the darkness, her cheek poked against something - something long, famillair, and still very, very  _ hard _ .

_ ‘...Maaaaybe for a little bit. _

_ Chuga chuga chuga. _

The hum of a boat’s motor snapped her out of her lull. She quickly scrambled to push them back behind the crates just as Beedle’s boat came into view. The simple little lamps along the sides illuminated the dock, casting shadows against the back wall.

The woman waited with impatience for the boat to depart. She was pressed against him on the wall, shoving his face against the undersides of her boobs. He felt her sweaty tits dripping onto him...along with  _ other _ fluids.

Finally, Beedle’s boat disappeared beyond sight. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned down to him. “Now...where were we?”

He watched her sit down on a knee-high crate with her legs still closed. Her breasts still strained against her bikini. His eyes were slowly growing accustomed to the dark again, along with hers. Her fingers rolled up the skirt of her dress until it was held around her hips. Slowly, she opened her legs and exposed her crotch.

Like he now suspected, her bottom’s were in fact a matching bikini - same stripes and all. He watched her reach for one of the little ties on her hips and slowly, sensually, pulled it up. He could see a coarse patch of presumably orange pubes perched above her trembling folds.

She lifted her finger with the string wrapped around her digit. A simple flex beckoned him forth to her waiting embrace. He shambled forward between her legs, lining his cock up with her pussy.

Her husky chuckle stiffened the hairs on his nape. She reached up and stroked his cheek. “You know what to do?”

His resolute nod actually threw her for a loop. Even after almost drowning her with cum, she’d presumed he was just a brat that had a few lucky draws but had never really scored. Her soft laughter was far less mocking than it could’ve been. “Well, aren’t you just full of surprises...alright. Then show me a good time.”

Link gulped, but she could see the resolve burning through the dark. He clutched her hips and pulled himself towards her, breaching her folds. His struggle prompted her to wrap her arms around his back and push him even closer.

Gods above, she was  _ tight _ . He’d had his suspicions that she was a less than scrupulous woman, and that he was just the latest mark in her eyes. He still thought that to an extent, but the way her folds squeezed and constricted around him made the possibility of her being at least close to unspoiled.

In truth, he was more than a few ports late for that - she’d already used her wiles to get out of her share of scrapes. A night in a stranger’s bed was better than a life in stocks. Still, she doubted he’d need to know about her history, and just let him have at her.

“Mmm...that’s it - nice and steady,” she cooed. Her nails rubbed against his nape for comfort, coaxing him along. She kept her heels firmly planted on the pier and spread apart, giving him all the room he needed to thrust.

Her eyes stayed locked on him, looking for even the slightest signs of wariness. Her coos and pleas were a mask for him to exert more energy, to burn out faster and faster.  _ ‘J-Just need to stay fouc-FUCK!’ _

The woman’s thoughts were scattered as he slammed against her with enough force to jostle the crate. She reached down and clutched the edges for support. Her shawl landed in her gaping mouth, giving her an excuse to muffle her screams.  _ ‘H-He’s not half-bad - this could be tricky for me.’ _

Link’s hips sped up without her prompting. He felt his balls tightening, signaling his impending release. She resisted the urge to cheer as she rammed deep in her twat with a sharp yelp.

“ _ MMMPH _ !!”

She arched back, taking him with her. Rich, thick cum shot into her core and filled it to the brim. Her eyes rolled back as her body burned out from over stimulation. His arms went limp at her sides.

Link collapsed against her tits and planted his face in her valley. His gasping wheezes barely peaked over the crashing waves. Lethargy licked at his eyes, threatening to take him into a deep, post-orgasmic sleep.

The woman stroked his head as he struggled to catch his breath. She spat out her shawl, letting the spit coated garment fall back against her shoulder. Her fingers played with the curls under his cap, almost lulling him to slumber. Unfortunately for her, Link was a little more durable than that.

She needed him down for the count if her getaway was to succeed. Her hips squirmed as she mulled her options. There was  _ one _ more thing she could offer him - something that she’d been holding on for in case of an emergency. This hardly qualified as that...but at the same time, she didn’t really have a reason not to go with it.  _ ‘Guess today’s your lucky day, kid’ _

“H-Hey...You got one more in you?”

Her voice snapped him out of his lull. He glanced up between her bikini and gave her a curious nod. She returned his nod with her own and softly said, “Good. Then lay down - on your back.”

Link cocked his head in inquiry, but ultimately followed her whims. He laid down on the pier, feeling coarse wood on his bare butt. She nodded in approval before hiking her leg over him and straddling his lap. Her creampied pussy leaked out over his groin. “Okay, now hold my hips for me.”

Link obeyed her request. His arms struggled to reach, but he ultimately locked his small hands around her shapely sides. The woman licked her lips and finished her instructions. “Gooood. Now I want you to keep me straight, and I’ll take care of the rest.”

She busied herself with rubbing her pussy against his cock. His spunk drizzled out, slowly coating his dick. He was waiting for her to squat down. She eventually did...after adjusting her hips first.

“H-Heya?!”

The woman’s smirk could be seen through the darkness. Her tight rear compressed around his crown before letting it push further in. “Heh...D-Did that take you by surprise?” she cooed.

He watched her lean in and gently pat his head. The mocking gesture passed over him as he struggled to endure her unbelievably tight ass. “Trust me - it gets better. So sit back and relax.”

She flicked his nose before pulling back. Her hips started to buck against him. Her ass smacked against his lap, sending delightful splashes across her exposed rear. He couldn’t see them due to her dress and the dark...but he heard them

Every single one.

_ Pat Pat Pat Pat Pat Pat Pat  _

Link’s head was stuck against the pier, rubbing his hair between the boards. He tried to think, tried to focus on anything besides the hot, tight pleasure crushing down on his lap. He lifted himself to reach further along her thighs, only for her to gently push his shoulders back.

“H-How is it? Does my ass feel good?”

Her voice broke through the dark. He heard a slight quiver in her voice - the small gasps and yelps as she struggled to take him in her rear. She repeated the question, spurring him to nod in response. “He he he - I’m glad you liked it...because you’re my first, you know.”

The woman leaned in, almost letting him see her face again. He could at least make out her shining blue eyes and the licks of her shimmering orange hair. “How’s that feel? Knowing that you took my black cherry - left a mark on me? Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Y-Yea”

She laughed at his hoarse response. She brought her butt up until only his glans were still plugged in her tight hole. “So claim it - give me a reason to never, ever forget this. Fuck me, Link.”

His hips flew up and smashed her ass.

_ CLAP!  _ “A-AAHH!~”

_ Clap clap clap clap clap _

His shorter body was in overdrive, pounding her rear with breathtaking speed. He squeezed her hips with a shockingly firm grip. Her head pulled back, seemingly limp in his arms. He didn’t even know that she was still quite lucid...albeit, a touch addled from the sexual furor.

She mostly stuck to the lightest bounces and let his thrusts dictate her height. Adding slowly more and more pressure on his hips, hoping to bleed out his samina.  _ ‘That was a close call - I almost gave myself away there. Then again, he knew I was at the auction...well whatever - a little pep up and then just lay back to watch the results….’ _

The light of beedle’s ship hit the wall above her head. She ignored it and kept bouncing. Her mind struggled to focus - fought against the clashing waves of pain and pleasure on the riches just beyond her horizon.

Link felt his balls clench and rapidly sped up. Her knuckle flew up to cover her gaping mouth, trying to muffle her squeals. His jolts dislodged more and more of their sexual slurry from her used twat. She desperately tried to stay above...but then he pulled her down. Down to the depths of a carnal maelstrom.

“F-Fuuuuuck!”

Her head rolled back as she convulsed through her climax. His dick shot rope after rope of cum up her ass, painting her canal pure white. His mouth was stuffed in her bikini strap and drooled into her bunched-down dress.

She slumped forward and barely caught herself on her weak wrists. Her eyes fought to stay open - stay focused on her mission. Her thumb brushed against his thigh pouch and the chart that must be within.  _ ‘D-Damnit...did I really lose here? W-was this really worth it?’ _

_ ‘...honestly, yeah - it kinda was.’ _

Link’s head fell back on the hard pier. The pain that shot through his head was muted by his utter lethargy. His senses were all scrambled - smelling wind and hearing salt. The cool night was almost rebuffed from his sweaty body

Link felt her land on his chest, already dozing. His weary eyes drew shut as he quietly joined her...

  
  


Link stirred with a wince and a groan.

The light was blinding, forcing him to look away. The night’s revelry swiftly crashed over him. “Hyah?!”

She was gone, leaving him all alone. She’d moved him behind some pots, out of plain sight on the pier. He quickly looked down to see his trousers were back on. Minus a small stain, he looked no worse for wear. His hand flew down to his pack and rummaged around its contents.

It was all there...mostly. The chart was gone.

_ ‘Damnit! Ugh, should’ve expected that…’ _ he silently growled. His fingers brushed over the mailman’s bag and noticed something sticking out- a folded letter. Link pulled it out and eyed it with veiled suspicion before opening it. Something slipped out at his feet as he read the short, succinct message.

_ Sorry to run, but I left you a little something. <3 _

Link finished reading and leaned down to pick up the discarded pictograph. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head.  _ ‘Holy shit!’ _

It was her - the woman who’d absconded with his chart, with a thin strip of her shawl wrapped around her arm. She was facing the rising sun, poised over a barrel with one arm perched around her unstrapped top and messy tits. Her leg was hiked up, giving the slightest view of her drenched bikini bottoms. A sly wink and a playful smile completed the immortalized memento.

Link swiftly stuffed it in his pictobox in time for Missy to shuffle past him. He made his way quickly through town, past a small ruckus where a boat had apparently been stolen the night before.

It was clear she was gone - likely never to be seen again. Maybe one day he’d hear of her, somewhere out in the waters beyond the Great Sea. until then, he had his memoires...and a pictograph as proof of her existence.

He wondered what kind of figurine Carlov would make... _ IF _ he actually showed the crafter that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this has actually been done for over a year now but I never really got around to posting it. I needed a reason that would be apt for the lady featured in this game. and well, without spoiling who she is, lets just say something for her came out today.


End file.
